GGPC21
Ashi de aruite! Bideogēmutōnamento no baai! (足で歩いて！ビデオゲームトーナメントの場合！ Foot on the road! For the videogames tournament!) is the 21th episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 653th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Major Events *Ayame gets new cards for transformation. *A new transformation sequence is seen. Summary The episode beings with the girls in the video game club, Eri says that Ayame is later, and this is a rare thing as Ayame never gets later. A blue hair girl open the door and says good day for they all, the girls stay looking at the girl and Eri says to the "Beautiful blue hair girl" talk with Ayame, if she wants join in the club, Ki says that the "Beautiful blue girl" is Ayame and Eri says "No way!!". Ayame asks them, if they likes of her new appearance, Eri says that she is gamer than ever! and Ki asks if the blue hair and green eyes are because Sonic, and Ayame says yes. Momoko arrives in club and greetings them. Eri asks what happening with Ia, she was so excited to go to school, and Momoko says that Ia is sick, and she needs to take care of her, Eri says that Momoko needs to go to the video games tournament with they, because she is the only that loves platform games, Ayame cough out and says that she likes of platform games too, and Eri says that is true and that she did not want to invite her because she was more a princess than a gamer and Ayame says that not is a cool thing to says. Eri asks if Ayame wants to go with them, Ayame asks who will come with her and Eri says that The Brat (Ki), Ki says her catchphrase while punches Eri, Eri says that she is Stronger than Her and push her, Ki cross her arms, Eri says that when she plays the "Determination Game" the comedian skeleton call her of "Kiddo" and she do not care, Ki says that "Kiddo" was better than brat, Eri said that if it is so she will start to call her of "kiddo" too. Ki says that will lost the funny. Eri asks if she likes him and Ki blush saying that no, Eri says to Ki stops to lie and say the true, Ki says that Eri is ridiculous and Eri says that Ki has a crush on small skeletons like her and Ki starts to chase Eri. Momoko say that Ayame is beautiful in its new style and Ayame thanks her, Momoko says that now she has something similar to Sonic and Ayame smiles. Eri was take a beating for Ki and say to her stop with it, Ki says that never until she stops to make fun of her, and Eri says that it's okay, Ki stops and thanks her. Eri smile and call Ki of "Skeleton's girlfriend" and Ki beings to chase her again, Ayame just laugh and say for Eri stops to call Ki of "Skeleton's girlfriend", Eri makes a dull face while Ki just smile, Ayame says that she needs to stop with it, even if is true and Ki are in shocked while Eri smile, Ki beings to chase Ayame and Eri. Momoko was just looking at them and decide to play video game. Luma appears and asks where is Ia, Momoko says that she is sick, Luma asks what she has, and Momoko says it's a headache. Ayame, Eri and Ki finally stopped fighting, Ki remembers that there was something new to give Ayame who asked what it was. Ki says it was a new set of cards, because these are already old, Ayame thanked Ki and Eri said she also wanted new cards, Ki said no and Eri gave a slap in Ki's forehead. While Ayame laughed, she sat down to play video games. Ki churned at Eri who just laughed at her, Eri told her to stop it because she was stronger than her, Eri gave a small shove to Ki's forehead that fell to the ground, "Fatality" - Eri Eri sat down on Ayame's side and asked what Madame Ayame was playing, Ayame started to laugh and said that Sonic, Eri said that Street Fighter was better, Ayame said that each one has his taste and returned to play normally. 30 minutes later They were in the classroom, Eri drew her seat closer to Ayame, who asked what she was doing and Eri replied that getting close to her, Ayame found it a little strange and but she laughed. Eri took a hair out of her, and Ayame asked what she was doing, Eri said she would clone her. Akarui and Momoko were talking and Akarui asked what Momoko's friends were doing, Momoko said that the usual Eri was trying to get more of Ayame's hair, until the teacher see and told Eri to stop whatever she was doing and put on the table in place. Eri came over to the teacher and said that she no longer needed to follow her orders because she would have an army of "Miki-ridas" for her to rule the world, then she took a hair from the teacher who became very angry with her and expelled her of class, "I'll clone you too!" - Eri At the time of leaving, they were returning home and Eri said she was suspended from school and asked Ayame to be suspended also for them to be together, Ayame says "no" what made Eri's heart be broken. Ayame asked what time the championship would take place and Ki said early, but since it was not in Odayakana they would have to get some transportation, Eri says she has a car and Ayame said it was not her but her father, Ki said that Yayoi would take them to the championship, Momoko asked if she had training with Miki and Eri asked if it was the "Miki-rida" and Ki said no, it was another Miki. Ki continued, she said that Miki gave her three days' rest, so they could not stay that long in the city. They arrived at Eri's house. Eri opened the door and said that they can come in, Momoko and Ayame came in first, and when it was Ki's turn, Eri closed the door on her face. Ki was angry and screamed, Eri opened the door for her and Ki glared at her. TBA Characters Pretty Cures *Momoko Yoshida/Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka/Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato/Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari/Cure Thunder Mascots *Luma Villans *Virgo *Muchitsujo Others *Yayoi Kaminari References Trivia Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Characters Category:CureLove12 Category:Minazuki Erika Category:Episodes